


Striking Hearts

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Earrings, Lewin confused about feelings, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Lewin is known for having Bon run random errands for him that, in the end, weren't so random. This time, though, he was pushing it.





	Striking Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My teeth rotted after writing this.

Lewin and Bon finished up more research in the archives and at that point Bon was extremely tried, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He promised to follow this new, crazy master of his and he would follow through on his vow. But Lewin was either at zero or a hundred percent energy and he didn't seem to be slowing anytime soon. In fact, Bon felt like he had even more pep in his step.

"What will we do now, Lightning?" Bon asked, skeptical. They could either go back to his room and go through the books and binders they had or go out on another one of Lewin's fantastical adventures.

Lewin rummaged through his pockets."I'm going back to my room to look through these," he said, finally pulling out what he was looking for."And you're going to pick something up for me."

He handed Bon a crumpled piece of paper, trading it for all the material they had collected. Bon unfolded it, finding an address and order number written in neat, feminine handwriting. It would be messy to find a store with just an address but Bon was sure he could figure it out.

"Then, see ya later!" Lewin waved, exiting with his usual frivolous attitude.

Bon couldn't even get a word out past a long sigh. Still, he trudged on to get downtown as quickly as possible, completely unaware of his friends watching the whole exchange.

"Going to run more errands for that master of yours, Bon?!" Shima shouted at Bon, not even bothering to catch up with him.

Bon didn't bother to respond to his goading, just continuing to stride his way out of the school. Rin snickered, Shima having said something else he didn't bother to listen to.

Lewin had certainly taken up all his life in the sort time they had known each other and Bon didn't find himself terribly bothered. He was a terrible teacher but he made up for it with his actions, pulling Bon right into the field. And that was really the easiest way for Bon to learn anyways.

Classrooms were too stuffy and controlled but with Lewin Bon could spread his wings. Deep down, he knew he enjoyed every minute of their time together.

 

=+=

 

"I'm back," Bon droned, entering Lewin's messy room with the small package in hand. No matter how many times he had cleaned the mans room it would never stay that way. Bon contemplated letting him live in the filth but then whenever he came by he would also have to live in it and that was no good.

Lewin was lying on his couch/bed, blanket pulled over in a clear sign that he was asleep. It looked like he had completely shut down without even glancing at any of the material, keeping it in a messy pile by the door. It was better than him overworking himself, at least.

Bon contemplated leaving him and decided it best before the man went back on another crazed spree of thoughtless genius. Instead, Bon set the small bag down and laid out the material to start looking through it. If he could at least get it organized before Lewin tore through it all that would be an accomplishment. He could take a nap later, the sun was still out.

But Bon was barely through half the research material when Lewin awoke with a small groan and some shuffling of the blanket on top of him. Bon was trying to be silent but it seemed impossible. Lewin probably had some strange trigger in his brain to wake him up.

"Find anything?" he asked. Never exchanging pleasantries, just straight to work, of course.

"I've just been skimming it," Bon responded."I'm almost done organizing it all."

"That's my Ryuji! Such a hard worker!" Lewin cheered, patting his head affectionately. The action didn't bother Bon.

"And I picked up that package you asked me to get." Bon pointed to the small bag.

"Great!" Lewin didn't even bother sitting up."Open it up, Bon."

Bon hummed in response, leaning over to grab the package. He pulled a small box out under all the tissue paper and then had to unwrap a bit more wrapping paper before finally sliding open the small box. Bon paused, finding two beautifully crafted ocean blue studs inside.

"Are we going somewhere?" Bon asked, because Lewin only gave him stuff before they were going to go on some crazy mission. He forced his hammering heart to calm down.

"No," Lewin said simply, smile on his face."Put them on! Put them on!"

Bon could barely breathe, shaky hands taking off the studs already in his ears. Could he consider this a present? Still, no one had ever acknowledged his piercings as anymore than a sign of his rebellious faze so Lewin giving Bon these beautiful, peaceful studs had to mean something.

Bon felt a wave of awkward shyness as he turned to fully face Lewin so he could see his new studs."Is this good, Lightning?" he asked, because what the hell else was he supposed to say?

Lewin whistled."You look good, Ryuji!"

Bon swiftly turned his face away."Thank you..." he said in a small voice, face burning.

All the nerves knotting inside him wouldn't go away so he attempted to finish up the work he had started as a distraction. Sooner or later he had calmed down by continuing to organize the various materials he was given.

Lewin's eyes didn't leave Bon, following each movement his disciple made with a curious intensity. He didn't know why he was so focused on him and not the information in front of him but he couldn't take his eyes off the earrings he now dubbed. He had bought those. Those had been from him.

In all honesty, he hadn't known why he had bought those earring's for Bon. He had been downtown and passed by a reasonably expensive jewelry shop when he had seen the studs and thought of Bon. There had been nothing particularly striking about them, the necklace accompanying them had much more personality, but for some reason Lewin couldn't tear his eyes away.

So on impulse he had gone into the store and bought them, but it would be no fun to just hand them to Bon so he had his disciple work for them. It was only when he was at the counter paying that he realized the studs were the exact same color as his own eyes. So when he saw them, why did he think of Bon? Did he want him to wear them, and why?

He still couldn't figure it out but seeing them on Bon made him warm. He took off the blanket on top of him but that still didn't change the heat so Lewin settled for watching Bon nod in and out as he finished organizing all the research material. Still, his instincts kept him moving again.

"Ryuji," he called, disciple pretty much done organizing. Bon turned to him in question. Lewin sat up, still staring at him. He then leaned over and rubbed his thumbs over his new studs.

Bon tensed for a moment, unsure of what he was doing, but then calmed down and let him continue. Lewin let himself continue smiling, wrapping his hands around the back of Bon's neck and continuing to slow rub over the earrings. He tilted Bon's head up to get a better look, liking the color on him.

It reminded him of his own eyes and he hoped it did the same for Bon. He didn't know why, but that's what he wanted. It was possessiveness but that just couldn't be right, simply a fleeting thought, because it was impossible for Lewin to feel such a thing.

"Lightning?" Bon questioned at the suddenly wide eyes boring into him.

Lewin snapped himself out of his daze with a smile."You look good, Ryuji."

"You said that."

"I'm simply restating facts." He wouldn't tell him what was really going on, because Lewin Light never got tongue tied.

"Okay."

Bon didn't move, waiting for Lewin to let go of him but Lewin found himself slowly moving off the couch and pulling Bon up instead. He laid him down and Bon let him, already half asleep and barely coherent.

"It's best you sleep, Ryuji," Lewin started."You look all tuckered out."

"Mm..." Bon mumbled and Lewin pulled the blanket on top of him.

He was out like a light directly after and Lewin forgot how fragile the human body was. For Bon to fall asleep so easily in the presence of someone like him with these strange thoughts in his head was foolish. He could kill him or abandon him or kidnap him or stoke his ears again and just, possibly, kiss him.

Lewin leaned in and placed his lips on Bon's forehead, eyes open and staring at nothing as he ran his hand though the others hair and pulled away only to be pulled back in by some invisible force. This time he looked at Bon, lips settling over his as he rubbed against his new studs.

He didn't know why, but once he let up he wished Bon had been awake. Awake and recuperating.


End file.
